Loving you, Romeo
by Deliora
Summary: Natsu is playing Romeo, and Lucy's Juliet.They were best friends-once.The pressure and tension build along with each staged kiss. Both are shocked when feelings bloom. Can either tell which kisses are real and which are for show? NaLu
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! :D

Thanks to those who have reviewed and favourited my story! Many many thanks! It means alot to me!

Currently listening to Basshunter's All I ever Wanted whilst typing~ Makes me super hyped up!

Lost my data twice. Stupid comp. Sigh. Had to keep retyping this. I nearly smashed my comp. tch.

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER:<p>

Inspired from Falling For Romeo by Jennifer Laurens, credits to her!  
>And also, Hiro Mashima owns me and the rest of fairy tail!<p>

Kay, unleash the story! Enjoy~

_Italics_: Thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1:<span> Taking The Leap.**

She looked deep into his Onyx eyes, allowing herself to get lost in the intensity of them. She could nearly taste his breath for they were so close. A small blush crept up her cheeks as Lucy's gaze dropped to Natsu's lips, full and glistening. He was utterly focused on her, as if nobody else mattered, as if they were alone. As if this moment wasn't real, but another one of her many fantasies. But it was real. And real was being watched by a bunch of panting, hormonal group of guild members and one very demanding director - or rather, guild master.

Natsu's hands, poised at her waist, sent an unexpected tingle through Lucy's body when his fingers shifted. His breath smelled of spearmint. Lucy supressed a giggle. _Natsu? Spearmint?_ That was so un-Natsu but then again, the Natsu that she once knew was nothing but a distant memory. A cough somewhere in the guild broke her chain of thoughts, but she didn't dare break character just to try and see through the spotlight. The rest of the cast was out there watching - a sea of black. Lucy could feel the intensity of their focus as they watched the scene unravelling before their very eyes. It seemed to bore through her.

Part of her wanted what was about to happen. She couldn't deny the warm jittering in her blood that had little to do with playing Juliet. She'd barely managed to hide how she felt about Natsu, thanks to his sudden change overnight after a particular mission where she nearly lost her life, if not for him. He started to constantly pick on her, and he his attitude towards her became cold and unwelcoming. Lucy started becoming cold towards him as well, to give him a taste of his own medicine, whilst unable to fathom what had become of his sudden change in attitude to her, and her alone, she'd notice. Over time, they'd grown further apart, and Lucy, who couldn't stand the constant arguements Natsu carried and the strain in her relationship, left the Team for Shadow Gear.

Things were going just fine too, until now. Now they stood as Romeo and Juliet, ready to kiss. Her heart thumped wildly, her hands were cold and stiff. Be calm my beating heart, she said in her thoughts as she silently prayed that Natsu couldn't hear her wildly thumping heart.

Natsu is going to kiss me.

Natsu looked into her eyes with the pained, obsessive love that Romeo carried for Juliet._ God, where and when did Natsu learn to act like this?_ It seemed so real, like that gaze was really meant to be for me. Lucy was supposed to return the needy look with one of her own, and she had been - until she thought about the absurdity of it. Her and Natsu? She broke out in a nervous laugh.

"All right everybody take seven," Makarov called from the control booth in the back of the auditorium.

The house lights went up. Natsu dropped his hands from her waist and took a step back, scowling at her. It didn't stop her laughing. She didn't care that she irritated him. In fact, it pleased her. Digging under his skin had became one of her new favourite hobbies recently. However, what she did care was holding up the rehearsal and angering Makarov.

She help up a hand. "Sorry." She took in a deep breath to regain her composure. Natsu waited, arms crossed, head cocked, a snarl playing on his lips. "Oh get over it." She snapped.

"You're being unprofessional."

Letting out a small laugh, she taunted him. "This, coming from someone who's making his big debut?"

Natsu merely rolled his eyes, sighing in frustration.

The stage came alive with the crew adjusting the sets and Lucy took in a sigh of relief. Any time she could buy from the awkward intimacy she had to create on stage with Natsu, she would take. She waited for Makarov to hop onto the stage. The Master's normally round black eyes were slit underneath one tightly knit brow. She's learned from her time in the guild that when he twisted his mouth he wasn't happy.

Putting a hand on each of their shoulders, Makarov brought the two of them close for one of his Director chats. Lucy frowned as her eyes met Natsu's, and he frowned right back._ How can anyone look so cute with that much frown on their face?_

She forced her thoughts away, turning her attention back to the director. "Sorry, Master" She said again.

"You're ready to do this, guys."

Lucy made herself nod, though it wasn't true. No one had to know she was petrified. She was an actress. Proudly taught by on of the best teachers when she was still staying in the Heartfilia mansion. She would have to act like the very thought of kissing Natsu Dragneel was not going to expose the fact that she had never been kissed. And she would try to ignore the thrill building in her veins.

"Let's try it again, with the kiss this time," Makarov said. Everyone both onstage and off took their places.

Lucy stood as if sentenced to the guillotine. It was Natsu who took the first steps back to his mark, challenge electrifying his onyx eyes for Lucy to do the same. Well, I can't delay it forever. _Might as well get it done and over it. Here goes nothing..._ She took a deep breath, and Mirroring his look, she took her mark.

* * *

><p><strong>How is it? (:<br>Working on chapter 2 now, and I'm still rushing to watch Fairy Tail cause I'm almost reaching the Edolas Arc!**

**Hee, once again, Please review! Constructive criticism/ideas/etc are much appreciated thankyou! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY MY HONEYS FOR THE LONG UPDATE!  
>My internet failed me (ME. THE GREAT DELIORA.) for the past few days and finally worked today~<br>BUTBUT in the meantime i did make 2 other chapters which i'm gonna upload now, though i think it's pretty short .

Oh, and I would like to give my thanks to:

**LiLyRoSe98:  ** I have updated! :D thanks for the review ^^

**Senbei x Cup Ramen:** Haha yes i nearly died rewriting it twice! Thank you for the love! 3

**summer's lullaby:** Next chapter's up! The wait is over (for a while (: )

**Zeref:** M-M-Ma-Master. I didn't expect we meet again here :O If you wish Master, how would you like me to portray you? should i make one where you defeat the fairy Natsu? And crushed Magnolia while we were at it? Your wish is my command Master! Haha, thankyou Master, but have you forgotten you were the one who named me? (;

**mimii: ** Thankyou! Continue your reading please (: ~

**Cara fallen from the Sky :** I hope it wasn't too long! :x thankyou for your dedication! ^^

**And to the others who have Story Alerted/Favourited/Etc-ed my story, BIGBIGBIG THANKS! You keep me motivated and going! (Even at 3 in the morning . )**

So let's go yo! Chapter 2!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Kiss <strong>

"Whenever you're ready guys," Makarov called out.

Lucy had never kissed anybody before. And she hated that Natsu would probably know that and make fun of her.

She swallowed. Oh no, I can't. Her mind flashed with memories of him - the first time she laid eyes on him, him bringing her to join Fairy Tail, his clumsy and crazy antic, his constant fights with Gray ... He was the boy she loved to hate because he was always well-loved, always stronger, always ... always better. He heart fought her own feelings for him.

She stepped closer, until she felt his chest against hers, repeatedly chanting silently I can do this. I'll show him , like a mantra. He put his hands on her waist and she could smelled his skin, his sweat, the mint on his breath, and felt his warmth. She missed his warmth. She recalled waking up and sleeping to the feel of the heat radiating off him. It gave her a sense of security, a feeling of being - home. She relaxed her shoulders, not noticing that till then, the were tense.

"Your line just before the kiss, Natsu" Makarov directed.

As Romeo, Natsu's look was desperate, desirous. Everyone in the cavernous room waited. But instead of speaking, he lowered his head, looking at the floor.

He'd forgotten his line.

Of course, it was at the tip of her tongue, but something inside of her enjoyed his discomfort and she kept her mouth zipped. He looked at her with a flash of pleading, as if asking her to save him. Only the slightest crease in her lips would give away that she never would.

Then his face relaxed. "Oh blessed, blessed night! I am afeared, being in night, all this is but a dream, too flattering sweet to be substantial.". His eyes danced because he'd remembered. His hands tightened at her waist and then he drew her against him and her body sparked inside. As his head dipped to hers, her last thought was to stop him.

The though dissolved when he covered her mouth with his. A hot tingling went to her bones. His mouth was warm. She'd not known what it would be like -kissing- but she hadn't expected anything like thi, soft and sweet. As his lips pressed hers, they moved, as if exploring, urging her to kiss him back. Instinctively she lifted her arms and placed them around his neck. Every part of her focused on the suppleness of his mouth.

Her knees melted. His arms around her waist and hers on his neck were the only things keeping her upright.

Then, the loud speaker crackled. "Lucy? Natsu?"

Air cooled her lips. Feeling like she'd just been torn from the coziest dream, she blinked hard. Still in Natsu's embrace, she tipped her head back to look out into the blinding lights.

"that was great guys," came Makarov's voice. "We might have to shorten it up a little though."

Natsu's arms loosened and he took a step back. She couldn't stop looking at him. She'd kissed him. He'd kissed her. His eyes were sharp - a mix of daring and wonder. And she wasn't sure if the expression was Romeo's or Natsu's.

Lucy drifted off into a fog, unable to snap into the clarity needed to finish the rehearsal. She couldn't take her eyes off Natsu. She waited offstage and watched him run his scenes with Gray Fullbuster, who was playing Benvolio. Still feeling the kiss on her mouth, she stood with her fingers pressed against her lips.

And then there was Natsu - reciting his lines as if nothing had happened.

Of course, he'd been acting when he'd kissed her. It was nothing more than that.

When the scene ended, she was embarresed that her eyes followed him. As always, he was immediately surrounded by other cast and crew members, like groupies at the feet of a rock star. It didn't matter if the spotlight wasn't on him. He was on stage even when he wasn't on stage.

Gray bounded over and shook her hand. "Lucy, that was brilliant!" She blushed slightly, grateful for the comment. She ocontinued chatting to him and Erza, who had appeared out of nowhere as they all waited for Makarov to come backstage for what he called his "roundup".

Part of the cast and crew now circled them. They wanted to know what the kiss was like, but only a few were bold enough to actually ask.

"Oh my Gosh,' Mirajane - the wadrobe mistress- who was notinterested in being onstage, hung out backstage watching and taking notes as the producion neared performance time. "What was it like? It was so long!"

The girls in the cast surrounded Lucy with eager ears and anxious smiles. This was her chance to let loose a hive of vengeful bees. She'd never been much of a beekeeper. 'marginal, actually."

The admittance stunned the girls.

"No way."

"Seriously?"

Lucy nodded, reaching to the nearby desk which held her makeup. to get her powder. It was a lie, but no one needed to know that. What was important was that she maintain her pride, that her ex-best-friend-and-partner turned man-of-the-hour think that she was completely unfazed by the kiss. There was still a part of her that wanted to correct everyone's rosy-eyed vision of John. No one knew better than her that he was far from perfect.

"But he has such succulent lips," Lisanna sighed, hands clutched together as she looked over to him.

"Maybe he doesn't know how to use them," piped Evergreen. The girls didn't laugh or woo. Most were too shocked by the news and stared at Natsu. He stood in the center circle of the boys, and casually glanced over.

"He's listening," Mirajane warned.

Lucy hadn't expected him to look over, let alone listen. He'd seldom given her the time of the day. It still stung when she talked about it. She'd spent plenty of time trying to understand why their partnership changed course when they all seemed to travel the same road.

Though Natsu was surrounded, he kept that piercing gaze of his on her. She felt another rush, almost as hot as the one she'd felt when he'd kissed her.

"What was wrong with it?" Lisanna asked. "I mean, did he use tongue or bite or something?".

"Yeah, was his breath rank?"

The pleasant memory of his mouth on hers, the sweet taste of spearmint, coupled with the fact that she hated that she liked the kiss, had Lucy looking with distaste at her reflection in the compact. "The kiss was flat.". She snapped the compact shut. "No juice in it at all."

"Course you know how it will sound," Mirajane inferred.

"Like truth."

"Like you're jealous."

Lucy reached to her table for blush, even though her cheeks heated. She couldn't look the girls in the eye. She'd been called one of the best actresses that Fairy Tail had ever seen, but she'd always had a hard time being a convincing liar. "Only because everybody thinks he's perfect."

"He is."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "He's not."

"You'd tell? About the kiss?"

"If I'm asked."

The girls looked at her with a mix of admiration and disbelief. None dared dispute her claim.

* * *

><p><strong>Is it good enough to redeem myself? ): Hee, please R&amp;R my lovelies! TYVM ^^<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Regret and missing apologies.**

It was her mouth that Natsu had kissed that gave her momentary power. But in her stomach churned the discomfort of a lie that might spin out of control.  
>Focus quickly shifted from fascination of the kiss to Makarov's entrance. He waved his noted overhead, half joggin in. "Okay, let's meet."<p>

Quickly, the cast crowded around the tiny wooden desk Makarov perched himself on. Lucy made her way to the front and the cast parted until she rubbed shoulders with Natsu. She looked up at him.

Something flashed in his eyes. Was it disappointment?

From the onset of production Lucy had told herself that she would be mature about everything - their lost past as well as their estranged present. Knwoing that they would have to work closely, she'd worked hard at treating him just like any other guy friend.

"Things went ten minutes over," Makarov said.

"That kiss was ten minutes," Somebody muttered and the group laughed. Lucy tried to laugh along, saw that Natsu's lips curved into a smile but no laughter left him.

Makarov raised his hands to quiet everyone. "All right, All right. It's hard enough to remember all of the lines. Let's not put added pressure on the other groups." The reason for the play was because they wanted to celebrate the anniversary of the guild's foundation, and other guilds such as Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus were to attend, and the play was the main attraction of the celebration. Fairy Tail had been divided into several groups, each to take care of a certain aspect of the celebration. The guild was bustling with activity and life as the days grew nearer.

"Hey Lucy, I'll support you." Hibiki, who had been watching the rehersal, leaned toward her with his lips pursed before the bos playfully shoved him back.

"Guys, guys." Makarov stood on the desk as if being taller would give him more command. "I need a megaphone," he mumbled. "Reread the entire play tonight. I know most of you can recite it in your sleep, but reading it from beginning to end will give everybody a sense of timing that will be instinctual in performance. Deal?"

Everyone groaned out, "Yes." Makaro then pointed out a couple of other details before excusing the cast for the night.

"So." Cana Alberona, cast as Natsu's mother, Lady Montague, hung close to Lucy as she gathered her backpack. "Count yourself lucy, Luce. I know a hundred girls who would give it up to be in your place. " The very idea that so many girls were willing to give themselves to Natsu bugged Lucy. She looked at him. He was still surrounded, though the crowd had thinned some and gone home. As he slipped on his white scarf she felt a familiar sense of resentment. He got whatever he wanted, with the exception of finding Igneel, whatever was out there, whether he wanted it, or not.

It was enviable, amazing and disgusting.

"If that was a preview of what to expect from Natsu Dragneel," Lucy began loud enough so he could hear, "it wouldn't be worth it." Hoisting her backpack over her shoulder, she headed for the door. When the room fell to a hush, she didn't lok back.

Lucy stood at her doorway ten minutes later, still tingling with the sweetness of revenge. Whether or not Natsu or any of his pals had heard the comment didn't matter, though she felt pretty sure they had. She'd told Cana, and that was tantamount to announcing it to the whole guild. Especially more when Cana was drunk.

Lucy slipped her key into the lock just as she heard Happy's voice. "Natsuuuu, cheerup!" That voice made her nervous because it meant that Natsu was near, despite his house being just down the street from hers. She wouldn't put it past him to storm over to her apartment and chew her out. She heard Happy's voice trailing away, and sighed.

Guilt festered, mixing with a strange longing inside of her. Years ago, she and Natsu had spent hours talking in her apartment, when he came over for another one of his many uninvited sleepovers. They would talk about everything and anything, until one fell asleep.

They were best friends and partners.

Before turning on her bedroom light, Lucy stood in the darkness and a shiver of discomfort ran down her spine. She peered through her window. It was black. Having a friend who would drop by uninvited and randomly had been embarrassing, but she grew used to it. After the first time, she always made sure her shades were closed before she undressed, or if he was over, in the bathroom.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she wondered where he was. She could see the moonlight faintly illuminating the streets and the river. The other windows of the house was dark; she guessed the rest of the family was probably asleep. She could have sworn she saw Natsu's silhoutte behind a nearby tree.

She stepped closer to the window and the moonlight barely caught her in it's silvery blue light, reminding her of a night she'd been afraid for him. He'd had a raging fever, and his face a deathly pale. Her young heart had thought her best friend might not recover, but he did, a week later. During that time, he'd assured her that his pale face was because Happy, in a fit of curiousity, accidentally applied too much of her powder on him to see how it would work.

Lucy smiled. His light sense of humour and easy grin was part of what drew people to him. He made you feel okay even if things weren't. That night he'd spent the day over, and tied a string from his wrist to hers. He'd told her that if thought he was going to die, he would pull it, and if she ever needed him, she would do the same.

Lucy didn't dredged up these memories for a reason - they hurt.

Staring blankly into the darkness outside, she thought she saw movement. Striving to see more clearly, she stood even closer to the window, forgetting that she was in full view with the moonlight overhead. Her eyes blinked hard at what she thought she saw. She had to be absolutely sure.

Natsu stood just inside the darkened window. Then he moved himself so the blue-ice glaze of moonlight hollowed out his cheeks and harderned his gaze to cold marble. No glee lingered in her blood from earlier that night now.

She needed to apologize.

But apologies were another thing that had came between them.

Pride made her reach out to close her shades on his face, but even as the idea flickered in her mind he walked away, never once looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>ONWARDS TO CHAPTER 4! I hope there won't be too many chapters O.o Now on to watch my lovely fairies battle each other ~ <strong>

**OH AND BEFORE I FORGET! HAPPY BELATED 2012! May this year be a good one for you guys! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 IS HEREEEEEEEEEE.**

**Sorry for the long update guys! (Is it long? O.o) **

**Feeling kinda dejected now cause i just recieved my o level results and i didn't do as well as i wanted to. Sigh T^T**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. If I owned Fairy Tail (I, The human minion) I would make a character of myself and I would have awesome magic! And be with Gray ^^ and urge Lucy and Natsu to hurry up and be together. Booyeah! And to Jennifer Laurens for her story! Since this was inspired from her.**

**summer's lullaby:**** Updateeedd! Thankyou for your support! :D**

**blackangelsky:**** Read on to find out! (; Manymnay thanks! ^^**

**Senbei x Cup Ramen:**** HELLOOO! :D haha aww thanks! That makes me really happy thanks you two! :D haha next chappy is here! Thanks for your support 3**

**LONGER CHAPPY HERE WE GOOOOO!**

* * *

><p>Natsu sighed<em>. "Igneel, if only you were here, you would know what to do. How are you doing Igneel?" <em>He recalled how much fun they had together, Igneel teaching him to read and write, Igneel taking care of him when his biological parents left him to fend for himself. A small smile found its way up his face. It was nights like these when he felt defenceless, vulnerable, alone would he cocoon himself with those precious memories of him and Igneel. Igneel was one of the reason why Natsu spent every ounce of energy he had doing everything right. Other than the usual getting into trouble with the Council of course - but that was in his blood, the power to destroy- . Early on he'd figured out that if he made everybody happy things would be smooth. People wouldn't leave him again, people would like him. That was they way he liked things. But even then, sometimes he felt it just wasn't enough_. "Destruction is in my veins, how ironic that now everything around me is slowly falling apart."_

His thoughts trailed back to the last mission he had with Lucy. It was one of those rare times where he would be able to spend time with Lucy alone. During the mission, things had been easy going, right until they met an unexpected obstacle. A dark mage had appeared out of nowhere, dead set on beating Natsu. It turned out that the dark mage was one of Zero's new recruits, and he was instructed to do one thing only - bring back Natsu, alive, and leave no trace behind. He recalled Lucy's face as she continuously fought on, despite being heavly injured. The pain her face bore brought on an unexplicable pain in her chest, and when she fell unconscious, his only though was fear that she would leave him. He figured then on that if he distanced himself from Lucy, the lesser was the fear of losing her. However, things didn't turned out the way he wanted it to be. He found himself constantly looking in her direction, and picking fights with her just so he could hear her voice talking to him again - even if the words wasn't what he wanted to hear specifically.

Sighing he sat heavily on his bed.

_"Igneel, where are you?". _Loneliness and sadness turned to anger and frustration which pulsed through his veins. He remembered going away, leaving once he heard any news of a dragon sighting, sometimes leaving for long periods of time. But each time, failing. Failing and failing. He shrugged of fhis vest, balled it in two tight fists and threw it at the door.

Nearby, Happy sat on his makeshift bed, staring worriedly at Natsu. "_It's one of those days again ..." _Recently, Happy had found that these nights were becoming increasingly more frequent. He missed the old Natsu, the one with an easy grin and ready laughter. The one before the mission, where he blew his top at Lucy, and ignored her. Happy missed Lucy too, but he knew better than to interfere with Natsu's matters.

"Natsuuuuuu ... " Happy let out a worried sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the guild:<strong>

The weapon was heavier than it looked. Natsu held it carefully, making sure not to drop it. For weeks they'd used wooden imitations for practice. After Makarov's detailed instructions and warning about the use and cause of the rented rapiers, not to mention the insurance release forms they'd all had to sign, none of the guys dared to take the first, despite all being seasoned fighters, few had ever fought with a rapier. That and if they destroyed anything, Master was sure to beat the crap out of them. He took pride in directing and producing this play.

As the muscles in his arm carried the weight, Natsu realised he could never show fatigue. It'll get easier. The more you did something the natural results was that it became easier.

He counted on that.

Standing on stage with Elfman, playing Tybalt and Gray, cast as Paris, he wondered if any of them thought the weapons would present a challenge. He was the first to lift his. Holding his left arm in position he pointed the sword at Gray. "A right fair mark, fair coz, is soonest hit."

Immediately Gray and the other boys took up their weapons, tapping each other's tips in a playful fight.

'This is nothing, my ice would make a finer weapon then this." Gray stabbed at Natsu's stomach.

Dancing back, Natsu grinned "50 Jewels say i'm the last one standing."

"You're on, flame-brain." Gray smirked.

With wild hoots, the boys took the challenge. Each waved their weapons in Natsu's direction. He darted out of the way, barely conscious of the crew and cast slowly gathering in the guild to watch. Sweat pearled on his brow. Minuted clicked by. One by one, the boys sloughed off in exhausted, embarressed heaps to the side of the stage. Only Gray remained. Natsu's grin faded to a jaw set with determination. He locked eyes on Gray. He jabbed and lunged without any signs of slowing.

His right armed ached, but he thrust anyway. A shot of adrenalin kicked in. He focused on Gray's tiring form, on winning. In a last burst of energy Natsu growled, giving the next few spears all he had and knocking the sword from Gray's hand, leaving Gray cursing. The guild cheered, applauded and Natsu heard the chant of his name - Natsu, Natsu, Natsu - and odd ritual that accompanied anything public he did lately ( other then him destroying things, of course. ) facing the seats he took a good-natured bow.

Quickly, he strode over and extended his hand to Gray, smirking. "You owe me 50 Jewels, Ice freak". Gray worked to his feet and the boys slugged fists.

"Tch. Who said I was done yet? I let you win this one, but that doesn't mean I'll let you win another. Rematch. Soon."

Natsu grinned in response and scanned the audience. Lucy was looking at him, he felt her gaze even from the stage. She stood inside the guild doors. _Had she caught the fight?_ She sat in the audience with some of the girls. He hoped they weren't talking about him. It still burned to think of what she said about the kiss. The worst part was that he couldn't understand why she said it. Did she think it was cake kissing her? He sweat just thinking about it. Pressing the tip of the sword to the stage floor, he spun the weapon to distract himself. He had only kissed one other girl, and it hadn't been as scary as kissing Lucy. Lucy was ... Lucy.

He glanced at her again. She chatted animatedly with Mirajane and Levy. Part of her blonde hair was pulled up in her trademark side ponytail at the side of her head. He remembered her wearing it that way since they first met. He'd pulled on the silken lock more than once just for the fun of it. He grinned.

But soon enough, the grin faded. Even if they hadn't hung out for awhile, what she said was rude. he'd never say anything like that.

Last night he debated going over to her apartment and chewing her out. If it was any other girl he would have. He expected her to know better. She'd been his best friend and partner. Once.

Makarov had the boys run through the fight scenes with the real rapiers again. Natsu was grateful for the distraction. The play was a dream for natsu and the guys; boys balancing on the razor's edge between being boys and being men. It also gave them a break from having to go out and do missions. To fight with swords, not magic, dance with girls and romance Juliet, well, it was all pretty cool.

His friends thought he tried out for the play because they all dared each other. In the deepest corner of Natsu's mind the real reason was completely his own.

Lucy.

What would an extra two hours a night cost him if it meant he could hang nearer to her? When Master cast him as Romeo, he was stoked, hoping for an opportunity to make things right again. He missed knew that what he done wasn't in the best interest of anybody now.

One day he found himself looking at her when she was doing the most ordinary thing - talking. His heart beat hard in his chest at the sight of her smile. At the way her blonde hair shimmered. He tried to learn more about her- what she talked about, what she ate, from catching what he could from covert source: Mirajane, Erza, Gray, Levy, Cana. Occassionally her name came up in casual conversations with the other guild members, but Lucy carried a status at Fairy Tail that was renowned. Exclusive. Natsu smiled. She was only Luce to him. He'd nicknamed her that on the first day they met. Somehow after all those missions, and her elusive past as a -once- rich heiress, she'd grown and turned into this beautiful goddess no guy felt worthy to to talk to, let alone reach out and touch.

Natsu finished his fight scene with Gray, aka Paris, and glanced out over the seats to see where she was. She was alone now. he took his sword and hopped off stage.

"Next time you're dead, Flame Brain." Gray called from the stage. He angled his rapier at Natsu who gave him a mock salute.

"Whatever you say Ice freak." he said as he continued down the aisle.

Natsu went to the row of seats in front of Lucy and sat. She'd been Luce once and he didn't see anything wrong with reminding her of that. After what she said about him, he figured it was time.

Lucy's stomach jumbled watching the fight scenes. It was cool seeing the boys practise with the wooden rapiers, but the slick sheen, the sharp clanging of real rapiers swinging added an unexpected zeal to rehearsal. The sight of John deep in concentration was awesome. His face pulled tight, leaving his jaw hard, his lips set. She was captivated by the liquid way is body moved.

He looked hot.

He glanced out into the audience once or twice and that flash of fire in his eyes stoked her heart. Every time he looked at her she thought of the kiss. Once, he looked over and she was sure that his gaze lingered, that there was a message there. Don't lose it, she told herself. He can have any girl he wants and he most definately has no interest in you.

"Is it true?"

Startled, Lucy turned around and stared into the faces of four girls she recognized as other guild members she barely talked to. They weren't in the play; no doubt here just to catch their dear Salamander in action, and ogle at him.

"Is what true?" Rather than look at the girls, Lucy watched the boys spar.

The girls were silent for a few minutes, like they lost their nerve. Then the one Lucy recognized as he most public of the four sat forward, her elbows on the back of the seat nest to Lucy. Her eyes were glued to Natsu. "That you kiss Natsu in the play?"

"It's Romeo and Juliet, of course we kiss."

The girls exchanged glances, two whispered to each other. They leaned over the backs of their seats for more. "I heard he frenched you.".

How twisted facts got on the barbed wire of a rumour. "What else did you hear?" Lucy asked, reminding herself to keep her temper in check.

"That you slapped him."

"Yeah, and then you guys had a fight right in front of everybody.".

"Like that's something surprising." A girl interjected and the rest sniggered.

Lucy inhaled sharply, silently cursing them and reminding herself to breathe.

"No, That's not what I heard, I heard they used to be friends-"

"But then Natsu liked somebody else-"

"And then they never spoke to each other again."

She relaxed, and a smile bloomed on Lucy's face. She kept her eyes on Natsu. The rumours were rumours she'd heard before. Truth was she and Natsu had never dated. The closest they'd gotten to saying something special to each other was when Natsu fought for her, when she was captured by Master Jose. She still carried a small scar from that day, it was almost identical to the one Natsu had on his same hand. Lucy looked down on her hand and wondered if she turned Natsu's palm over, if the white white line identical to hers would be there.

"So did he french you?"

All Lucy knew about kissing she'd read in Magazines and heard traded in whispers. But to have tasted it and smooth and melting on her lips, Natsu's lips had surpased anything she'd conjured up in her mind.

"Natsu wouldn't french infront of an audience." She hadn't defended him since she could remember. Suddenly warm all over, Lucy hunkered down in the seat and kept an unfazed facade on Natsu and the boys on stage.

The girls, seeing that she was done talking, sat back for a few moments, whispering. Lucy strained to hear what was being said in spite of how she fought ignoring him. When they finally got up and left, she took a breath. The kiss was out there, and more juicy rumours would circulate. Every girl liked to be in the center of excitement. Lucy was no exception. Playing Juliet to Natsu's Romeo was the electric current lighting up the dull, common scenes halls of Fairy Tail now, bringing awareness of who she was to the galactic level of Natsu Dragneel, something she hadn't counted on when she'd auditioned for the play. But then she hadn't counted on him auditioning either.

As Natsu sparred with the other actors, guild members and people from other guilds meandered in and watched. Natsu's prescence always drew a crowd. Lucy noticed that the girls moved closer to the front of the stage, to the fringe of stage lights where they probably hoped Natsu would see them.

He's just a boy. But he wasn't like any other and that was why he was the center of everything. She thought back to when they were still partners. He led rather than followed - Like Peter Pan - and that confident air promised adventure as well as safety.

She'd never known anyone like him.

The canker of jealousy she always felt for him was still inside of her so she reached for the book she had brought along today - Pride and Prejudice. She wouldn't play into the fascination the world held for Natsu Dragneel if she had the opportunity not to. But her concentration waned. Her eyes drifted back to the stage just in time to see him hop down, sword still in hand, and stride her way. The air around him buzzed and sizzled as he approached. He sat in front of her. Every eye in the room was on them, expecting another fight.

Natsu never hunched. As if refusing to completely relax, maybe due to her prescence, he sat erect, ready to soak up whatever stimulus surrounded him. For a moment he sat facing forward, giving her the chance to really see the back of his head, and the strong curve of his neck. He always wore his rose hair short, and spiked. For the play, he'd grown it out long, and the naps caused the hair to stand in feisty rebellion. It was shiny, like silken velvet. Her memory searched for the feel of it because she'd stroked his hair to keep him calm months ago whenever Natsu had motion sickness. More than once she had brushed dirt from it.

As he sat in front of her he looked around, offering her an opportunity to catch his attention. She fought a smile and forced herself to continue reading the tedious book in her lap.

"Caught up in your chapters?"

His smooth voice comforted, like molasses and orange tea. Her insides spun. She casually looked up. His skin was without blemish, another thing she envied as she fought the occasional pimple. She'd needed braces and he hadn't-of course. He had sun-kissed skin, which now set his white teeth to brilliance. But it was his eyes that captivated her: colorful, deep set opals, mysteriously changing with the sun or storm, or the color of his shirt. Sure, they were just Natsu's eyes and she had seen them for months now, but the effect was different now.

"Yes." She nodded and closed the book. Their past meant conversation was uncomfortable.

"You like it?" he kept his eyes on hers and the effect was somewhere between terrifying and thrilling.

"I like the story, but Mr Darcy's starting to get on my nerves. He's so cocky and arrogant."

"Obviously you haven't finished it."

This comment surprised Lucy. _Natsu ... reads? Wow, that sure is shocking.. How much more of him do I still not know yet?"_

"And I suppose you read it yet? Skimmed it through? No?" she said as she opened the book as if ready to read again.

He turned around fully and faced her, one arm casually draped along the back of the chair. He had gorgeous long fingers. Gentle looking hands. She blinked and tore her gaze away.

He shook his head. "I never skim - unless I'm in a hurry. And yes, I do read. Igneel taught me how to, occasionally using books as such."

"And then you just read the bold or bulleted parts right? I see, that's cool."

His left shoulder lifted. For a moment, neither spoke. Lucy wondered if he was going to say something more.

"You and Lisanna friends?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Just with the play and all."

They both heard laughter but only she looked to see whose it was. The four-pack of girls had moved nearer to them, trying to get his attention.

"Why?" She felt compelled to ask.

"That's what I want to know."

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you say that? About the Kiss?"

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like Natsu's character is quite OOC, so sorry if any of you guys feel the way! Or maybe ou feel it too after I mention it. Heh.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW. You keep me motivated :D**

**OHHHH AND A CERTAIN ERZA AND A CERTAIN JELLAL HAVE A CERTAIN KISS IN THE MANGA! **

**I'M SO HAPPY! ERZA X JELLAL! 3**

**Ah I feel sick, hopefully I can manage to update soon. ):**


	5. Chapter 5

**YO! **

**I'm back! With a new chapter! Since I get comment that it's too short (which i think so too hehheh, but only after i submitted my document, but when typing it seems like eternity, I swear.) So I retaliated by making an EVEN LONGER chapter! For your benefit. End result? Super aching shoulders. T^T**

**Once again, thank you to those who story alerted/author alerted/favourited/etc My story! ESPECIALLY THE REVIEWS :D**

**kpopgurl88: YAY UPDATES! Haha Thankyouu! I'm feeling better already, after reading your comment. Hee (; Next one is here! :D**

**LeeSUP: Thankyou! Yeah i'm worried that Natsu and Lucy's character will be OOC, which scares me like crazy. Though I think I stray away sometimes~ But thankyou anyway! :D More is here! Please stay tuned for even more! (;**

**cOokIe-MOnzTa: Thank you for your love 3 right back at ya! **

**Senbei x Cup Ramen: HELLO! ^^ haha sims is awesome! New update is here, sorry for all the previous short chapters! It didn't seem so short when you're typing, you know (; Thankyou for your love! Many thanks to you two! :D All the best in your writings too dear! 3 Hee, update is here yo! **

**AND HERE WE GO AGAIN: This disclaimer = I don't own Fairy Tail. Too hectic. BUTBUT I can't wait for the Fairy Tail movie! Weee, and credits to Jennifer Laurens as well! Come on Minna! Read the chapter already! :D**

* * *

><p>Natsu was mercilessly direct. Lucy saw it with his friends, his enemies, and even those he barely knew. She admired that he spoke up for himself.<p>

She couldn't meet his gaze anymore so she looked at the book in her lap. He wanted an explanation , but all she felt was guilt for having said the kiss stunk. But she wouldn't admit it. When he didn't say anything she wished somebody would come by and rescue her from the awkwardness. She finally looked at him when she realized a rescue wasn't going to happen. He studies her with a look that sent a luscious ribbon of heat to her middle.

"Hey Flame Brain." Gray was going over some of the choreography on the stage for the sword fight in which Paris is killed by Romeo. "Come here for a sec."

Natsu didn't get up, rather held her in that heated gaze for another ten heart-pounding beats. Lucy wondered if he wanted to say more.

Finally, he stood.

She couldn't help herself, she watched him join Gray. Every eye in the guild now shifted to the stage. Blowing out a sigh, Lucy gathered her things to go backstage.

She'd seen enough.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day:<strong>

Lucy was with Levy, Erza, Juvia, Lisanna and Mirajane, all silently pondering over a topic that Lisanna had brought up - "How do you feel about gossip?"

Which was ironic, really, when all they did when they got together was do nothing about gossip, or talk about anything that was worth talking about - which just about sumed up to everything under the sun.

Lucy adjusted in her seat so she could see Natsu. He sat up front. _Always up front_, she though cynically. He was arm wrestling with Elfman whilst arguing with Gray.

Lucy looked down at the table. Guilt consumed her. "

"Okay, let's talk about this," Erza started.

"Talk about what?" Natsu had came up behind Erza, causing Lucy to shoot up her head in surprise when she heard his voice.

"How do you feel about gossip.". Somehow they had managed to catch the attention of the rest of the guild, most of it probably through Natsu's loud voice. Several people had gathered round their table, listening intently. Others stopped what they were doing, straining to hear the conversation.

"Oh, gossip. It sucks," Natsu began, and everyone laughed. But Lucy didn't, feeling something build in her stomach. "Most of the time it's not true. And even if it is, why does the world need to know about it? Whose business is it?"

Erza nodded, hands crossed across her chest.

"But people live off it." a girl, whom Lucy recognised went by the name of Jennifer, tucked her jet black hair behind an ear punctured with half-a-dozen silver earrings. Her dark eyes were serious under heavy metallic shadow in electric blue. She reminded Lucy of a female Gajeel. "It's like they don't have lives of their own so they feed off the lives of others."

Some shifted, murmured, some in agreement, others in distaste.

"Juvia thinks people say stuff because they're bored," Juvia said.

"Or jealous." one girl added added.

"Or vindictive," Natsu's tone was sharp. The guild hushed. Lucy looked up and found him staring right at her.

Erza sat on the edge of her desk with a smile, and a nod at Natsu's comment.

"Yes. Why does revenge initiate gossip?" _God, Erza's acting like a teacher in school, and this is some discussion in class_. Lucy wanted nothing more than the end of this conversation. She wished Erza would stopped egging him on. She let out a frustrated sigh, focusing her gaze on the wooden table, slowly tracing her finger on the raised lines of wood.

"Because that person isin't there to defend themselves in the first place," Natsu went on. "When you think about it, it's pretty wimpy."

Murmurs of agreement and amazement followed at a peer so intuitive. Lucy felt the steady gaze of that peer still on her, even without looking up.

Erza looked for other comments and her gaze stopped on Lucy. "Any comments? Lucy?" Usually, Lucy and Natsu verbally sparred during such discussions, trying to one-up each other. The class now turned expectantly to face her.

"I just think sometimes things are said that are misconstrued as gossip when what they really are is just an opinion."

"So, what's the difference between gossip and opinion?" Lisanna asked, her head resting on one hand, eyes focused on Natsu.

Jessica with the studded ear sat forward and the chains on her black leather jacket banged against the wooden table, not far from them. "Even though our opinions are our right, gossip's started with malicious intent."

"So, let me see if i get this," Elfman shifted his bulky body in a table that barely held him. "If I run thirty yards as training, but Master only calls it at twenty-two and then everybody talks about it later, then that's gossip? THAT'S NOT MANLY AT ALL. IF ANYONE DOES THAT, YOU'RE NOT A MAN."

It took everyone a few minutes to stop laughing, while sweatdropping, and when they finally did, Natsu said, "If it hurts somebody, It's wrong. That's just it."

Almost everyone nodded in agreement. The guy sitting behind Natsu lifted his hand to slap Natsu's.

"Okay, one question." Mirajane had her chin thoughtfully held in her fingertips. "Is gossip gender specific?" Lucy puffed her cheeks. She wanted to leave now, but if she did, it would just make her more guilty in the eyes of Natsu.

"What's that mean?" Gray asked.

Dozens of voices filled the air at once, the whole room a hive until Erza held out both palms and pressed them down as if pushing out the disruption. That and her scary aura that had surrounded her.

"It's more of a girl thing," Natsu added.

"Both sexes gossip," Levy piped, and immediately the boys disagreed.

"Not like girls."

"Guys don't talk about stuff the girls do."

"Girls don't have any boundaries."

"Yeah, they're mean, man."

"Yeah - Cats." Laxus hissed, clawing at the air with fingertips. He earned several glares at that comment by the girls.

When the guild became finally grew silent, Lisanna glanced at Natsu, fluttered her eyelashes and said, "Not all girls gossip. Real friends don't stab each other in the back."

Lucy rolled her eyes. She couldn't take it any more. "People gossip when it's convenient for them, no matter who they are."

"Convenient?" Natsu's face twisted into sacarstic disbelief. He was looking at her again and the tight line between them pulled the guild into a hard silence. "So that makes it okay?"

"You never said something about somebody that isin't true?" Lucy asked. Her eyes in narrow slits.

"Why would I? There's plenty to say that is true without having to make up something."

"Oh, so it's better to spread stuff around that's true? It's the same thing."

"How about you try keeping your mouth shut?"

Lucy noticed the thick silence in the room. Every one was staring at the,. Her cheek heated and she turned and faced Levy, who sat beside her.. She suddenly found it hard to breathe. Hearing palms slap in conquest made her angrier, but she didn't look over to see if Natsu was a part of it.

He made her think. Good. The shocked way her eyes opened after he told her to keep her mouth shut was satisfying. Now Natsu wondered what rehearsal would be like.

* * *

><p><strong>Later:<strong>

The guild was almost empty with the exception of a few random students who'd snuck in. When they saw him. they watched. Natsu moved to the back of the guild into darkness. It wasn't easy being watched all the time. Sometimes the pressure crushed, like being caught in a giant garbage compactor.

He took a seat in the furthermost bench.

Paints on the sets was fresh, filling the cavernous room with the pungent scent of turpentine underneath the hot lights. Cast and crew worked late into the night over the past few days building and painting the walls of the city, the lattice that Romeo climbed to reach Juliet, and the tomb where the two lovers took their final breaths.

They would kiss again today. he's kiss Lucy every day from now until the play ended.

His body hummed.

But the sting of her words flatlined the pleasant buzz. _Did she really think the kiss was lame?_ The kiss had been far from lame - from his angle anyhow. It was way better than when he'd kissed Lisanna . Lisanna had been his first. And even so, it was when they were kids. Even in front of everybody, kissing Lucy was unlike anything else. Natsu figured it was because they'd known each other for a long time, spent majority of their time together, even climbing into her house and having one of their many uninvited sleepovers. He thought that that would maketheir stage intimacy weird, but lately he couldn't stop thinking about her, especially after that mission.

Other cast members gathered in the darkened room and the usual scanning took place. Some saw him. Those who did looked eager to join him but didn't want company, so he kept himself in the dark and didn't meet any gazes. His stomach knotted. Four o'clock. He was within moments of facing Lucy again.

Any other girl didn't set his nerves on edge. It seemed every other girl went out of their way to agree with him. Sometimes he liked the convenience of that, most of the time he was bored by the predictability.

When Lucy entered, Natsu sat up. She didn't come in and look around like everybody else. Lucy Heartfilia didn't care if anybody watched her. Natsu liked that. She did what she wanted. Even as a fresh victim of her opinion, or gossip - whatever it was, he liked that she had a voice of her own, not once that got lost in the screams of the crowd or whisperes in unquestioning compliance with his.

She wore baby blue today. her rich blonde hair was down, melting around her shoulders. No expert on hairstyles, Natsu realized that he likd Lucy's hair just about any way she chose to wear it.

Her light laugh caused a ripple somewhere inside of him and he shifted in his seat. She hadn't seem him yet. He may like her self-confidence, but, hey, if she wondered where he was, she'd check around for him by now, wouldn't she?

Most of the cast had arrived and buzzed around the room. It would be only moments before Master Makarov would emerge from his office, and the energy level cranked up to high.

Natsu stood. A dozen head turned his direction. He wondered if he could make it backstage without being approached by somebody wanting something. He weaved through the rows and noticed that Lucy's head turned. Though he still didn't want to talk to anybody, not even her - yet, he forced himself to make eye contact with those watching as he walked don the center aisle of the guild.

"Natsu." Freed, the set manager waved.

A hard slap to his shoulder brought his face to Macao. Still touching up the sets, his face was splotched like a Dalmation with paint. "Hiya."

"Hey." Natsu slugged his arm and continued his stroll toward the stage.

"Hi, Natsu." The high pitch of female voices made Natsu cringe. He turned to his left. A group of girls cast as the citizens of Verona huddled in some of the seats, grinning and giggling.

He gave them a smile. "Heya"

When they dipped their heads together in quiet whispers he quickened his pace. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Lucy watching. A warm shot of pleasure went through his system. He jumped on stage with a little more finesse and stood under the fiery spotlight, ready for rehearsal.

Natsu's cool professionalism created angst in Lucy. She prided herself in able to read people - guys, especially. She had no idea what he was thinking. Long ago, she'd figured out what she could get away with, how much she could say, how far she could go. It worked with just about every boy she knew - except one. For having known him so well, she realized she hardly knew him at all now.

With the exception of an occasional non-scripted glance, he all but ignored her. The kiss was coming, and the gradual gathering of butterflies in her stomach caused her palms to sweat. When he touched her, her clammy hands would give her away so she rubbed them furiously against her clothing to keep them dry.

"Are you nervous?" Lisanna whispered as the scene played out. Romeo and Benvolio were coming in secret to the party where Romeo first sees Juliet. Lucy stood with Lisanna and watched the dancers - Juliet yet unaware of Romeo's presence.

"Not at all." Lucy didn't break character knowing that Makarov watched from the director's booth.

"I dare you to bite him."

Lucy's face twisted into shocked surprise at Lisanna's wicked smile.

"What? Never." Lucy concentrated on the scene so she wouldn't miss her cue. But a strange shiver ran along her spine. No way would she bite Natsu, that was just weird. Just before she stepped into the action she heard Lisanna whisper, "Do it."

Lucy searched the partying, dancing crowd for Natsu. He was easy to spot. That rose pink mop of skipy hair stuck out like a black bee in a hedge of flowers. He moved through the dancers with such purpose, the thrill racing through her pulse was not solely theatrical.

Juliet found her true love. He stood a few feet away admist the music, the laughter and joy, a mere mask for two families with a rivalry that nurtured pride and refused love. But even with obstacles seeped in tradition, even with resistance, Romeo's determination drove him through the crowd to her. When he stopped, his eyes locked on hers, Lucy told herself she was Juliet, feeling what Juliet felt for Romeo. But that wasn't all. Though they'd been there in that very spot in other rehearsals, it was as though they'd stood there for the first time. Only she couldn't make her eyes see Romeo. Natsu made her knees soft, her head light. When her lips broke into a smile, it was because her heart thudded one name.

Natsu made his way through the dancers to Lucy. Every nerve jittered. Within seconds he'd touch her. In a few more minutes he'd kiss her. His feet wanted to flee, but flowing in his blood was something he couldn't deny that he wanted.

He never ran from anything, least of all a girl. Still, everyone in the room was curious, titillated even by the physical romance unabashedly explored in Romeo and Juliet. That meant the spotlight that seemed to be his constant companion was heating up.

In this scene, he was supposed to go to her and take her hands. He was supposed to look into her eyes as if - why was it so hard to think it? For weeks, Makarov had forbiddened them to touch, insisting that the wait preserved the chemistry needed to make the love story alive for performance. But to look into her eyes as if she was the only girl on Earth, the one he wanted, needed - the nerves in his throat clutched. He wondered if he'd be able to deliver his lines.

"You okay?" Alzack asked. He played Benvolio, Romeo's friend and sidekick. Together, they were crashing the party in search of Juliet.

"Fine." Natsu swallowed. "Why?"

As staged, the two of them ducked behind four dancers. "Your face is white."

Natsu took a deep breath and made his move across the front of the stage to Lucy.

Juliet saw him and now waited. Natsu's heart skipped. Sweet eagerness lit her face. Her chocolate brown eyes were happy, excited. The sight of him calmed him some and he thought that Romeo was a pretty lucky guy.

The stage was hot under the lights, the smell of sweat and fresh paint intoxicating. Music urged him forward; he hoped she wouldn't feel his heart beating in his hands. Reaching out, he took hers and noticed for the first time how delicate they were. Without thinking, he looked at them, and ran his thumbs over her knuckles. Familiar hands. They'd went places together, fought together side-by-side.

He took her by surprise, touching her that way. A smile would have broken out on his lips had he not already had one - Romeo's. He stood under the heated lights, her hands in his, his voice ready.

And forgot his line.

Panic shoved euphoria right out of system. Sweat bled from his face. His mouth opened and nothing came. Thankfully, the dancers kept dancing, the citizens still played at being spectators. Unconsciously his grip on her hands tightened as his brain squeezed for the right words.

"What's my line?" he whispered.

The way her eyes danced, he knew he was screwed. She didn't tell him. Frustrated, he nearly shoved himself away. The music stopped, the dancers slowed, and silence fell like a bad smell over the stage.

The heat of humilation started in his neck and spread through his body. Turnning from Lucy, he hoped to hide what he knew would be a red face, but it was impossible to hide anything when you lived in the glare of a spotlight.

"I need the line, Master," Natsu barked into the darkness.

Makarov's heavy sigh spoke volumes of annoyance. "We're days away from show time, people." he began. Natsu felt every eye from the cast burn into his back, and sharp rays from Makarov hitting him in the chest, but he held up his head anyway.

"If you don't know your lines," Makarov came down the center aisle, "then I don't want you doing anything else, and I mean anything other than eating, sleeping and peeing, until you do. Get it?"

Murmurs of agreement, nodding heads followed.

Makarov now stood at the front of the stage, looking up into Natsu's face. "You," he said, "don't get to pee."

Natsu didn't smile or laugh, even when Makarov smiled at him first. He figured being unable to remember lines was inexcusable for him, a guy who had rented every version of Romeo and Juliet and watched each one to better understand what he'd gotten himself into. He memorized the whole script two weeks after he was cast - a feat for a guy who had problem memorizing.

It didn't set well that his mind was now so easily distracted.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lucy shifted. He didn't look over. It was callous she hadn't prompted him. Now, he was mad.

"Let's take it from where you come in again, Natsu." Makarov announced. "Places." Then he stepped back into the darkness.

Natsu looked over at Lucy and scowled. Her warm brown eyes teased. _Yeah, I'm looking at you, Luce. You could have helped me and you didn't._

Storming back to his starting position, Natsu tensed. Why can't she ever forget a line? I'd love it if she was the one standing there with her mouth hanging open, looking dumbstruck. I'd friggin' love it.

Since she was Miss Perfect, he'd had to throw her off balance some other way. The ribbon of revenge dangled temptingly inside of him - a feeling he hadn't felt for her in a long time.

Music started. It's light, harmonious strains irritated Natsu as stormy frustration built. Dancers bowed to each other. As he watched her in preparation for his ove across the stage, he noticed that her back was to the audience. In her pretended excitement, her body moved as if she had an itch deep inside.

Natsu waved his hands above his head. Everything stopped.

"Natsu?" Makarov asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." He took a feigned, thoughtful pose. "When Luce's standing there with Cana, isin't her back to the audience?"

Lucy's eyes flashed; pink embarassment flushed her face. He made her think. Good. He almost smiled.

"You're right," Makarov said. "I missed that. Thanks. Lucy." Lucy squinted into the darkness. "Remember to cheat right there."

"And she's doing some wiggling thing," Natsu innocently added, his hands gesturing to her bottom. When Lucy shot around to him with a glare, it took everything he had not to break into a big grin. "Something with her, uh ... her rear."

Everyone on stage erupted into laughter. Natsu smiled. Makarov walked toward the stage again, lips twisted in thought. "Let me see you in your last position, Lucy."

Obediently Lucy stood ready. Only, with every eye pinning her, her body didn't move. "I don't think she knows she's doing it," Natsu observed. "She gets so into it, it's like she's an excited puppy."

Lucy's eyes opened wide. Red bled up her face.

That was too far.

In an effort to calm the laughter and talk, Makarov climbed up onto the stage and took Lucy aside. Natsu was instantly surrounded by the boys, all who made jokes about his comment. But Natsu couldn't take his gaze from Lucy and Makarov.

She looked - did she really look ready to cry? He felt like she was slugged in the stomach with a two-by-four labeled: Loser.

When Makarov finished talking to her, she returned to her mark. Her chin was up, her eyes were cool and Natsu saw no trace of the criticism anywhere. But Makarov glanced at him with a biting look before jumping off stage.

Lucy hadn't cooled down. When she walked through the front door of home two hours later, she slammed it. She stomped her feet across the living room toward the kitchen, even though she had no intention of eating. She hoped that she still had ten or more dozen eggs in the refrigerator she could huck at Natsu when she next saw him. If there weren't any eggs, she recalled that she might still have a container of cottage cheese. With a large spoon, she could fire at will and make a nice goopy mess that would harden and be impossible for Natsu to scrape off. Dinner was over hours ago, but the scent of roast, onions and garlic still hung in the warm air; comfort food that brought her no comfort tonight. The refrigerator was void of either item, and Lucy slammed it shut with a perturbed sigh.

_Stupid Natsu. Idiot Natsu. _Walking out to the front door, she decided to find Levy. Levy was the one she would find to talk to, especially on nights like this.

Walking in to Levy apartment with key in hand, the room was strewn with books, and Levy was surrounded by a pile of ancient texts, sitting on the kitchen table, utterly focused on her latest read.

"Levy-chan?"

"Oh! Lu-chan! Hello! How was rehearsal?" Levy managed to tear herself away from the book she was looking and looked at Lucy. Her short blue hair was tucked behind her ears, with some stray strands spilling over.

Lucy looked over the various strewn books. "Rehearsal was crappy."

"Oh, Lu-chan. What made it crappy?" Deftly, Levy bookmarked her page, shut it and stacked the surrounding books in prearranged piles and reached for the forty-five ounce soda she religiously kept at her side.

"I don't know." Lucy slumped into a nearby chair.

Levy McGarden sipped, studying her best friend. "You know all your lines, right?"

Lucy nodded. Cautiously she places her elbows on the table so they didn't disturbed any of the well-placed stacks.

Levy sat down her drink. "Problems with Master?"

"No, of course not." Lucy noticed a stack of books labelled: How to take care of your cat. Frowning, she said "You don't have a cat."

Levy shrugged. "You never know. I was always bringing home stray dogs, cats. Fish. Plus, some extra knowledge won't hurt right?"

Lucy laughed and it felt good. "Fish?"

"From all the various festivals and activities we have." Levy began to place her perfect piles inside a box. "Natsu?" When her best friend looked at her, Lucy averted her eyes. "Just a guess."

"I want to kill him."

"I haven't heard that for a long time."

"Yeah, well, that's because he's been out of my life for a long time."

"Lu-chan, he never was out. You see each other practically every day."

"Whose side are you on?"

Lucy reached over and grabbed Levy's cup, pausing for approval before taking a drink. Levy nodded.

"There are no sides. There's you and him."

"You make it sound like something it's not."

"You mean like a couple?" Their eyes met. For a moment, Lucy didn't like the way her best friend's eyebrows lifted in a pleasant smirk. "You're Romeo and Juliet," she teased. Then she took the drink from Lucy, sipped and handed it back.

Lucy took a slurp before plopping the drink to the table. "He insulted me at rehearsal today. You wouldn't believed what he said."

"What did he say?"

"That I looked like an excited puppy."

A faint smile creased Levy McGarden's lips.

"LEVY!" Lucy's insides burst. "That is so- so-" So typical. Levy thought Natsu could do no wrong, other than the usual destruction during missions.

"You're just like everybody else when it comes to him. You think he's perfect."

Levy quickly filed the books nearest Lucy. "He's not perfect. But he is one of the nicest, most polite, conscientious boys I know. Trustworthy, honest, help-"

"And the rudest." Lucy crossed her arms, frowning.

"He was trying to be complimentary."

"He was being critical and rude. You don't know the context of the comment."

"It was probably just his way of showing that he likes you."

Lucy's face heated. She turned, resting her chin on her crossed arms so Levy couldn't see. "He does not feel that way about me."

"Oh, he's liked you forever."

Because she couldn't believe what her friend had just said, Lucy lifted her head and looked at her. There was nothing telling in the way she gingerly stacked away the last few books, except the smile on her face.

Standing, Lucy took in a breath that warbled out with embarrassing contentment. She hoped her friend didn't hear it. "I'm going home. Thanks Levy Chan!" She turned, hearing her friend take another sip.

"Bye Lu-chan! Don't go murdering Natsu in your dreams okay?" Levy's sing-song voice teased.

Lucy let out a sacarstic growl and quietly shut the door behind her.

**Back at her apartment:**

Lucy remained in the dark, for she heard Natsu's voice in the distance. Happy was with him as well. Quietly, she unlocked her window, slowly cranking the shaft so it swung open.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief. That thou, her amid, art far more fair than she. Be not ... Be not ... Here ... be .. Not here ..."

Peering over the ledge, Lucy saw Natsu down at the sidewalk, looking up to the moon, Happy was resting on his head. She squelched a giggle and stood back in the darkness so he wouldn't see her.

His soothing voice salved the cold night air. She'd noticed one day how calming, almost melodic the cadence was.

She leaned against the wall, her hand over her heart, listening to him. Her lips curved into a smile.

"Be not her ... "

Lucy heard the line he stumbled on in her head and thought about whispering it out through the window, but then she'd probably make him madder at her. He wasn't one to hold a grudge, but they weren't partners anymore. The social stakes were higher. He was unnecessarily mean at rehearsal, pointing out her cheat to Makarov. She almost closed her window, leaving him to his exasperating rehearsal alone.

He deserves it.

"Be not her ... crud."

But how could every bitter and angry though that had festered inside dissolve at just the sound of his voice? She leaned out of the window and looked down through the darkness at him.

Night brought a slight breeze into the street causing small ripples to dance across the river. The shrubs and rose bushes sleeping along the sidewalk rustled, as if refusing to wake from a winter dream.

Natsu's voice was soft, white, curling upward into the night.

"LUCYYYYYYYY! NATSU'S ANNOYING ME WITH HIS LINES. HELP ME LUCYYYYYY!" Happy's voice rang through the quiet night, and she found Happy hurling himself at her. She flushed red at having been caught watching Natsu. Shyly, she looked at Natsu, who, startled by Happy, turned and looked up to her.

"Oi Happy, don't be so noisy! People are sleeping!" Happy was now nestled in her chest, smiling happily.

She turned, looked at Natsu, as said "You have my lines down at least."

"Y-yeah, yours and everybody else's but my own" He said on a sigh. His right hand went to the back of his head, and Lucy's heart warmed at the sight of it.

"Thought you could use some prompting."

"I could have used it this afternoon."

She should have frowned at the reminder of the unpleasant rehearsal, but he looked every bit the part of Romeo. She smiled. "Sorry about that."

The next moment warm wonder and promise seemed to be in the air, even with the biting temperature.

A tree near Lucy's apartment twined it's leaves with a tree beside it and the soft rustling was the only sound.

Natsu took a step closer to the wall of her house. His gaze was intense. For a moment, Lucy was afraid he was going to confront her about what she said about the kiss. She readied for a fight.

"It is my lady," he began, his voice smooth and rich as melting honey butter. "Oh, it is my love. Oh that she knew she were! She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that?"

"Ay, me!" Lucy replied, keeping from breaking into a giggle. Her insides spun.

Natsu took hold of the lattice the landlady had recently attached to the house. It was covered with some sort of Ivy. During the summer the growth was dotted with fragrant red blooms. With the chill of winter, the small green leaves browned and crisped, petrified by frost.

"see how she leans her cheek upon her hand. Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand. That I might touch that cheek!"

Natsu's face glowed with the blue haze of a winter moon. He felt for a spot of security in the lattice with his foot. His hands dove deep into the growth without hesitation. He looked driven, eyes focused, body determined. He pulled himself up.

"O speak again, bright angel!" He continued, slowly climbing. "For thou art as glorious to this night, being O'er my head, as a winged messenger of heaven."

Lucy gently sat the now snoring Happy on her bed, and reached out both arms to him, just like she did in the play. "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. O if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

With each pull, Natsu drew nearer. Lucy's heart fluttered. "Be careful," she whispered on a laugh.

"Fear not, Juliet." He grinned. "Not only am I Romeo, but I have been known to morph into Spiderman."

Lucy leaned out further, extending her hand to help. They both heard a snap, followed by a sharp crackle. Natsu's eyes shot wide. He slid and tumbled down, falling flat on the hard ground below.

Lucy gasped and ran from her apartment.

"L-Lucy?" Happy sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"Be right back Happy! Go back to sleep!" She was out of the apartment before she took another breath. The breath she sought choked in her throat. She stopped, the sight of him freezing her.

"Natsu?" Her heart pounded. He lay like the dead, eyes closed, body still. His face, just moments ago a glow with the moon's milky reflection, now looked pasty.

Dropping to her knees, she knelt over him, unsure of what to do. Her eyes blurred. She blinked fast, her throat burning. "I - Natsu? Oh, no." Gently she reached out and touched her shoulder. "Natsu? are you okay? Natsu?" She nudged him with both hands. "come on, wake up. You can't be hurt."

His head moved a little and she sucked in a breath.

He grimaced, his dark lashes fluttered. Letting out a groan, he lifted his hands to his head for a moment before they trembled back to his sides. Panicked, Lucy grabbed the hand closest to her and squeezed it to her breast. "Are you hurt?" She leaned over his head. "Natsu?"

"My head." He rolled toward her. "Something ... my head ... it's .. "

"What? Natsu, talk to me." She pressed her hand to his forehead and stroked the side of his cheek. "I better go get Happy to get Wendy."

Snapping his hand around her wrist, Natsu shot up with a laugh.

Lucy fell back on her butt, her pounding heart robbing her voice. Fury and relief whirled inside of her. She wanted to slap him and hug him. And yet the indescribable warmth of gladness caused tears to spring from her eyes."

"You should see your face." His laughter died. He went perfectly still.

Unable to stop the cache of tears escaping her, Lucy scrambled to her feet, ready to escape back to her house when he shot up next to her.

"Hey." He set a hand on her shoulder. Comforting warmth shot down her arm, through her stomach and to her toes.

"That was so mean."

"I know. Sorry. Really, I am. Are you okay?"

"No, you retard. You scared me."

His hand left her shoulder and she felt a chill. Natsu lifted his arms for examination, then looked at the dirty, leaf-infested white scarf that dangled around his neck. "Oh man, Look at this. This thing is so hard to clean."

Lucy shoved at him lightly. Just touching made her feel better. "You could have broken your neck."

"Nah." He looked up at her window. "If that wood wasn't so old, I could climb up there anytime instead of the usual route to your apartment." His eyes lowered to hers.

Lucy took a deep breath. Somehow, she found herself recalling him in her apartment. She fought back more tears. "Yeah, well, it is old and you need to keep your neck in one piece, Romeo." The moon hid behind some stringy clouds and suddenly the night was very dark. Lucy heard him breath; smelled the faint scent that was uniquely his.

As partners they spent hours out in the mysterious world of night time. They talked about anything and everything, sharing laughter and smiles. But tonight he looked entirely different than the boy she'd talked with under the moon's watchful eye. Tonight he breathed erratically, not from the exertion of play, but from something that stirred her deep inside.

He took a step toward her. Afraid to move, she didn't. She didn't want anything to change. nothing could stop what she hoped in her heart he was going to do. But it didn't matter if he kissed her or not. She could stand there forever, just looking at him.

His arms moved, as if reaching out to her. They heard a soft yawn.

"Natsu? Lucy?" Happy.

Lucy whirled around. Happy was hovering near them, still trying to rub sleep away from his eyes.

"You two okay?"

Lucy nodded. A soft heat radiated into her back. Natsu. She hoped he wouldn't move, that after Happy left, she'd turn around and everything, the moment, the moonlight, would all be as if it was seconds ago.

"Natsu, I'm sleeepyyyyy." He flew to a small tree nearby and leaned against it, snoring gently.

Lucy turned back around and knew the moment was lost. _Leave it to Happy to ruin it._ She sighed. Looking up into Natsu's face, she saw by his sober expression Natsu knew it too.

"you sure you're okay?" She took a chance and touched his head, just above his left ear. The softness of his hair brushed her fingertips. Then she tucked her hands into her arms and folded them across her chest.

The way he held her with that penetrating gaze of his mystified her. _Don't let it get to you_, she thought. It doesn't mean anything. Neither spoke for a long time until she took a step back. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Luce."

She thought, as she walked back to her apartment, and took a deep, cold breath, that there might not be another moment like that one. But tomorrow was another day - another rehearsal. She turned, and say Natsu cradling the sleeping exceed, walking the opposite direction direction. "Bye Natsu .." She softly whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg my shoulders are aching like mad after typing all of these.<strong>

**Just submitted my application to my post secondary schools! Hope I get in to the ones i want D:**

Right o! Please R&R once again :D Love you all! Hee.

This chapter alone is almost as much as the prev chapters combined. :O Happy now? (;


End file.
